Maximum Ride: Hurt
by Fangsgirl101
Summary: This is a oneshot that takes place after Fang gets hurt in the second book and goes to the hospital. I got the idea while listening to Hurt by Christina Agulera. There is some minor Faxness.
1. Hurt

Maximum Ride: Hurt

**Yeh, this is my first Maximum Ride story. If its not good I am sorry. I do not own Maximum Ride (unfortuantly). This is a one-shot that takes place after Fang almost dies in the second book and he goes to the hospital. If you like it please review!**

1

His dark eyes are closed. His breathing is heavy and slow. It's just me and him in the hospital room. I sent the younger kids outside with Iggy. My eyes burned from crying. Another tear rolled down my cheek. "You always had to be so stubborn right? You couldn't have told me Ari hurt you this bad?" I yelled at him even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me. More tears rolled down my cheek. Each one stung more than the last. The doctors told me he probably wouldn't survive. I keep thinking he will survive because of our quick healing skills but for some reason I don't think that's true.

I squeeze his hand tighter. "I need you. I can't do this with out you." More tears, "Please don't die." I feel him squeeze my hand. Then his hand slips from mine. I knew he was gone and then the doctors confirmed it. He was gone. Fang was gone, forever.

2

The hardest part was telling everyone else. The doctors offered but no. Me, being big, brave Max, had to do it. _Max, you got to get passed this. Everyone has to get passed it. Think of the world._

I wanted to scream. _Listen Voice, I just lost my boy-best friend. I am not getting over it that easily._ Tears started falling from my eyes again. How was I going to do this? I am only fourteen years old, but I have to be strong for everyone else.

I push open the door to the waiting room. Everyone looks up at me, even Total. They can tell by face what happened. "No!" Nudge says. I look down at the floor as I get closer.

Iggy doesn't even see my face and he starts crying. Angel runs over to me and jumps in my arms. "No, Max. Please tell me you're lying. Tell me you're thoughts are lying." She is crying now.

"I wish I could sweetheart." I say. Now I'm crying. I sit down on the chair next to Iggy.

We all sit there crying for what feels like forever. "Come on guys. We've got to find a place to stay for now." They all look at me like I am crazy but eventually everyone is standing up. We walk outside, only the five of us and Total. We turn the corner and jump into the air. We are flying towards someplace. Where that place is, I have no idea.


	2. Moving On Not

**Ok I have decided to continue the story. It might not be so good. Tell me what you think.**

3

Today has definitely been the worst day of my life. And I have had many horrific days. First my best friend dies and now we are flying aimlessly around who-knows-where. As we are flying aimlessly I look at my flock. I can't stand how sad they are. It makes me remember how sad I am. I look down. There is a cave in a cliff.

"Guys," I say they all look up.

I can see from their faces that they sort of want me to say, "Guess what it was all a joke. Fang is back at the hospital and he is okay." I wish I could say that too, but it is not true. Fang is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. _**Yes Max, Fang is dead and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Now that you understand that you can get passed this all and work towards the greater good.**_

I close my eyes. _You may be inside my head voice but you can't control what I think._ I know that sounds really stupid, but I just want the voice to shut up.

I continue speaking, "There is a cave in that cliff over there. We can stay there for the night."

They all nod and we start to head down. When we are all in the cave I open my backpack and take out the food I took from the hospital.

After were done eating, we stack fist and Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total all go to sleep. That's when I realize that only there will only be two people taking watch. Iggy and me.

I look over at him, "I'll take first watch ok?"

Iggy nodded and lay down near Gazzy. I needed to think. _**Max, you really go to get over this. The younger kids are already starting to.**_

I sighed. _You know the more you say that the more I am going to wallow in my misery. But I have one question._

_**Yes, Maximum.**_

_Even though you probably not going to answer me the way I want you to, was Fang dying one of my many tests?_

There was a long pause. I knew The Voice wouldn't answer me that easily.

_**Yes… yes it was. We needed someone to die and since you were the closest to him he died. And the whole point of the test is for you to get over it, which you're not doing a very good job of.**_

I felt tears my eyes. How did The Voice expect me to get over Fang dying this easily? I didn't even feel like answering him back. All I wanted to do was sit and cry.

After a while of my waterworks, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I hoped it wasn't one of the younger kids. I didn't want them to see me like this. I wiped my eyes, looked up and saw Iggy. His face was alert which made me alert too.

"Someone's here," He whispered.


	3. The New Kid

**Ok. Here is my next chapter. I wrote it sort of quick so it might not be the best. I hope you like it.**

4

I looked at Iggy. "Who?" I barely whispered.

He shrugged and tried to listen better. "Too light to be an Eraser…" He breathed.

I sighed. That relaxed me a little. But I could still feel adrenaline pumping through my veins.

_**Calm down, Maximum,**_ The Voice said.

_How can I calm down?_ I thought. _Someone is coming towards to us and don't know who it is._

_**Well maybe it's someone you don't have to worry about.**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_ But of course the voice didn't give a straight answer.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Iggy. I was about to say something when we heard rustling near the opening of the cave. We both snapped to attention. I noticed Iggy was clenching his fists.

I stood up. "Show yourself." I said trying to sound brave, but inside I was shaking.

_**There is nothing to be worried about, Maximum.**_

Before I could say something back to The Voice a boy stepped into the cave. "Who are you and what do you want?" I said a little too loud. Some the whole flock was up.

"What's going on Max? Who the kid? Did you already get someone to replace F­­--" Nudge said before Iggy covered her mouth. But I already knew what she was going to say and it hurt. I could never replace Fang, never.

Angel came up to me. "Max?"

"Yeah sweetie," I said looking at her but still watching the boy carefully. She motioned me to lean down so she could whisper in my ear.

"He's ok, Max. He doesn't want to hurt us. He's an experiment from The School."

I looked at her then at the boy. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked around my age too. _He actually kind of resembles… No Max, don't think like that._ I thought as I walked closer.

"You still never answered my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He looked me straight in the eye. "That's two questions."

Now I was really annoyed. I didn't need this boy here to add on to this miserable day.

"My name is Tyler." He finally said. "I heard about you guys at the school and when I escaped I decided to come and find you."

"So, you are from the school?"

"Yes."

"Then what's so special about you? If you heard about us then you must know we have wings."

"That's the thing." He stepped back a little. "So do I." He said as he spread his wings.


	4. AN

**I am sorry I havent written a lot recently. I should be writing soon. I've just had some writers blook. Again I am sorry. :)**


	5. AN 2

**Again... I am sorry i havent written anything. I have no idea what to do or how Tyler is going to relate... lol**

**I might just drop this story though...sorry...**

**I do hope to write more soon! Sorry! **


End file.
